The Huntress and the Doctor
by QueenOfSwordsAndDaggers
Summary: Diana Scott, a girl named for the hunting goddess, was trapped in the mundane, everyday world, the life she lived devoid of the thrills she sought, until the day she met the Doctor, and it became a fairytale. The life he showed her was a dream and a nightmare, but it was the world she had longed for. However, the Doctor's world is dangerous, and silence is falling... 11th Doctor/OC
1. Chapter 1

London was dreaming.

Beneath the pitch black sky, thousands upon thousands of people slept, their dreams deep and their slumber peaceful. There were no nightmares that night.

At least, no nightmares for those asleep.

The painted stars on Diana's wall glowed in the half-light, casting an eerie glow over the room. The light emanating from the small lamp on her bedside table flickered and died, plunging the room into darkness. Dia hugged her knees a little closer, with the instinct that tells animals to curl up when a predator was near.

A cold wind blew through the room, whistling as it went, sending the curtains billowing, pale shadows in the faint moonlight, and chills down Diana's spine.

The breeze had come from the window, and she had shut the window less than half an hour ago.

Diana's breath caught in her throat, her heart pounding. She sat frozen to the spot, her heart beat the only sound in the unerring silence. This fear wasn't in her nature- she was as bold as the hunting goddess she's been named for, and as fearless. Terror was a foreign emotion. A second passed, and then another, and as the seconds became minutes a sense of calm stole over her, settling her racing pulse.

With a small chuckle, as though to mock the very thought of her fright, Diana reached for the lamp switch and flicked it, illuminating the small box room. Though the light should have been reassuring- the dark carried with it an air of mystery, of things unseen and of all the horrors human imagination could conjure up- it was anything but.

Diana wasn't alone. Stood less than an arms width away from her, at the foot of the bad, was a _thing._ It wasn't human, though it was around the same size – no human had eyes like that, or teeth so sharp. It- there was no discernible gender- smiled, a rictus grin that showed yet more of those fangs, their tips edged with blood.

Every instinct and logical thought in Diana's head told her to move, but the icy cold dread that stole up her spine was paralysing. The fear she felt was beyond reason, beyond emotion, beyond anything but this unnatural terror of the _thing. _

Diana regarded it carefully, keeping her gaze fixed firmly on the creature as she edged slowly off the bed, the lamp gripped in her hand like a weapon. She couldn't recall picking it up, but it was reassuring in her hand.

The creature seemed oblivious to her movements, though it's dark eyes burrowed into Diana's- eyes so black they seemed like tunnels. Dia edged a little further away, her back to the doorframe. Her bare feet were soundless against the cream carpet, and the street too was silent.

Diana twisted the doorknob, but before she could take a step into the hallway the creature pounced.

Heart pounding, she sprinted through the small, dark hall, grabbing her keys from the hallway table and scrambling to undo the door. The creature bounded after her, not running but crawling like an animal, and she could feel it's hot breath on her skin.

With a animal cry Diana wrenched the door open and stumbled onto the moonlit street. She'd long since lost the lamp, somewhere in the confusion, but she still gripped a shard of glass from the bulb- the lamp must have shattered at some point.

The creature slunk towards her, teeth bared in a ferocious grimace. Diana backed away, the cold, damp pavement icy against her feet, but the creature was gaining. It stood so close she could see the flecks of blood on it's lips, and smell the rancid reek of old flesh. Dia took a sharp breath in, closing her eyes, and steeled herself for her last moments, but they bite she'd expected did not come.

Slowly, Diana opened her eyes, blinking cautiously. The thing was gone.

The street was dark as it had been, the only light the single street lamp, casting a glow over-

Dia started. A blue policebox.

There hadn't been a police box there before, she was sure of that. There hadn't been a policebox anywhere for years.

Eyes wide with a curious mix of fright and curiosity, Diana took a tentative step closer to it.

The door swung open, and she jumped back with a scream of alarm, the glass shard still in her hand.

Instead of the monster she'd been expecting- more of those creatures, perhaps- the open door revealed an entirely unremarkable man, with a shock of messy brown hair and a bowtie. It was that detail that brought Diana back to herself, and a small giggle escaped her throat at the sheer incredulity of the whole thing.

The man looked round, his eyes darting from Diana to where the creature had stood. Diana simply blinked, unable to do anything else but that.

After a pause that seemed like eternity, the man spoke, his expression friendly and his voice carrying a cheerful tone Diana felt was far from appropriate.

"Hello!" cried the man, with the air of a person having received brilliant news.

Diana remained mute.

The man continued regardless- he didn't seem to have been waiting for an answer.

"I'm the Doctor. Pleased to meet you."

**So that is chapter uno! *dances***

**Review pwease? I'll give you huggles :3**


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor regarded the dark haired girl carefully, but she seemed to be human enough, from her messy hair to her bemused expression. She was tiny, and carried a light air of insanity that the Doctor immediately liked.

She looked, he thought, like a mad munchkin.

He paused before speaking further- the girl looked rather shell-shocked, and they did have a tendency to faint.

"I like your bow tie."

That was possibly the last thing the doctor expected to be hearing from a possibly alien girl in Mad Cow pyjamas, but he beamed all the same.

"Bow ties are cool!"

The girl visibly bit back a laugh, her brown eyes twinkling with mirth.

"I'm Diana. Call me Di, Dia, Ana. Anything except darling." She held out a hand for him to shake.

"Di it is." The doctor shook her hand firmly, and noted with a small smile that it was a good handshake. In his experience, a good handshake was typically a sign of a good person.

"You here about that vampire thing?" She asked, and the Doctor observed she had an accent. He wasn't sure what type, though he knew it wasn't Scottish. She didn't remotely look like the only Scottish girl he'd met, though they shared a look- it was a look that said answer my question or I will hit you.

"Oh, urh, yes. I suppose. Vampire thing?"

Di clicked her teeth, a sound that the Doctor guessed was mental munchkin for 'tut'.

"Big hair." She indicated a volume of hair that would impress an afro wearer.

"Big teeth." She did what seemed to be an impression of a rabbit.

"And weird eyes." She didn't bother acting out that last one, and the Doctor was almost disappointed. He shrugged that away, and began scanning the ground, the light of the sonic screwdriver casting an eerie glow round the dark street.

It gave a sharp buzz, and the Doctor crouched down to read the results, leaving Diana stood there, a little lost.

The Doctor whistled slightly, standing up and pocketing the screwdriver before turning to Di with an apologetic expression.

"Um…Well, how to phrase this….."

Di crossed her arms over her chest and glowered.

"You're in grave danger?" The Doctor winced, expecting the flood of tears.

Di's eyes widened. She took a deep breath.

And grinned.

"Really?!"

She sounded delighted.

Definitely mad.

The Doctor nodded. "Most definitely! Big, scary space monsters trying to kill you! Yay!"

"Yay!" She agreed, though he could detect a note of sarcasm now. Diana's expression shifted and she folded her arms across her chest, tilting her head to the side and regarding the Doctor with something like curiosity.

"Why are you here, then?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "I don't need saving."

The Doctor smiled slightly- there was something about independence he loved. It was frankly refreshing to be told not to save someone. In this case, however…. Diana had no idea what was happening around her, and her life was at risk. The Doctor hesitated before answering, and Diana tapped her foot on the pavement in a gesture of impatience. The impact was somewhat lessened when she stood her bare foot on a piece of gravel and swore out loud, hopping as she did so. The Doctor stifled a laugh and waited for her to stand still before replying.

"Well….erm…That thing that attacked you…"

The Doctor talked faster as Diana began tapping her foot again, wincing every now and then.

"They're called Rippers. As in, Jack the Ripper. They're an alien species, and they're commonly used as….as search and destroy machines. Assassins." The Doctor blurted. Diana may have seemed cheerful, but that could have been shock. Besides, Rippers were no joke. Madame Vastra had killed the notorious Jack years ago- hundreds of years ago, judging by the street lights and Diana's clothes- but the more domesticated version of the species were still used as strategic killing machines.

Which begged the question why an alien assassin was after a seemingly harmless human woman.

Throughout this whole train of thought, Diana had remained silent. She seemed a little taken aback, and perhaps worried- the playful look that'd been in her eyes since the Doctor first met her was gone.

"Why….why would they want to kill me?" Her tone was incredulous, and the Doctor was just as baffled. He glanced Diana up and down- not like _that_, just checking for a tail or scales or some other tell-tale sign she was an alien. There didn't seem to be anything, and her eyes were normal human brown-

Diana screamed something incredibly rude as the Ripper threw itself towards them, appearing from the shadows as though it had teleported. The Doctor jumped back and the creature turned to Diana, grinning a terrifying grin. Any other girl would have screamed and ran, but it seemed Diana was brave. Senselessly so, but brave all the same. She raised a fist as though to punch the creature, twisting with it as it circled her like a shark circles a swimmer.

The Doctor's eyes flickered between the girl and the monster, and without a second thought he drew the sonic from his pocket and threw it through the air, towards Di. She had to jump to catch it, but she caught it all the same and brandished the screwdriver at the Ripper. The Doctor could have laughed- she hadn't turned it on.

"Diana!" he called, his shout echoing in the near empty street. Diana glanced up, meeting his gaze, and seemed to understand the unspoken instruction. The light flickered on and the Ripper shied away. Diana glared at it; holding the screwdriver like a gun, and the creature ran into the shadows. The Doctor held his breath for a moment, but the street was empty. They were safe.

The silence hung in the air for a second, punctuated only by the faint buzz of the streetlamp. Diana glanced around, her shoulders hunched against the cold, until she finally spoke.

"Why are those things after me?" He voice was small, but her eyes didn't seem wary. The Doctor struggled for an answer, avoiding the short girl's gaze. The truth was, he didn't know, but he wouldn't like to admit that.

"I...er...I'm going to find out." He replied, settling for the most confident answer he could give. Diana's eyes lit up, and her lips stretched into a well-worn grin.

"Then I'll find out too."


End file.
